


Mid-term today, Apocalypse tomorrow

by Lottiecarter1402



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Opposites Attract, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiecarter1402/pseuds/Lottiecarter1402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends since childhood Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were inseparable on both playground and campus dorms. </p><p>After getting their acceptance letters to College X, best friends Steve and Bucky set out to rule Xavier’s campus side by side. However things become complicated when Steve, a paranoid English major with an athletic scholarship meets a mysterious redhead at a party. On finding out that the redhead is in fact his best friend’s mysterious summer lover; Steve actively avoids the troublesome Black Widow. On the other hand reformed bad-boy Bucky becomes one with the ‘in’ crowd, a trait that misfortunes him when the girl he likes would rather be buried in her books than out partying. So Bucky enlists Steve to help him woo the anti-social bookworm: Wanda Maximoff. Despite trying to live under the radar, Wanda is soon sucked into the life of parties and boys, which is disapproved by twin brother: Pietro and Wanda's new friend: Peter Parker. Driven by teen angst and drama, the students of College-X must learn to control their abilities and their hormones if they have any chance in surviving the wars to come. </p><p>For the class of 2015, knowledge and powers aren’t the only things that will be tested this year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-term today, Apocalypse tomorrow

Growing up it had always been so simple for Steve Rogers and his best friend James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the two of them had each other and that was all that mattered. Since they were in kindergarten right up to the ripe age of sixteen, the two were inseparable despite their opposite personality types. Steve was what people described as ‘Vanilla’ due to his light and fluffy aura which some deemed plain and boring later in his life. But besides being a paranoid nerd-turn-jock type, he was all around a good soul, a nice guy. His partner in crime however, was not. Bucky had always been a bit of a charmer, a schmoozer at best never receiving discipline or lessons of morality from either of his absent parents. As a child Bucky had a knack for getting into trouble and Steve was always there to bail him out, even when puberty blossomed in both boys, giving Steve his uber-strength and muscular physique, and Bucky a charismatic virtue that allowed him to become a reputable womaniser, the boys stood alongside one another.

It was the last day of summer and Steve was awaiting his friend at the subway station in Brooklyn carrying with him a crumpled envelope which shook in his eager hands. As the tube pulled into the station a flood of people scattered from it in a flurry to get to their destination for the day, side-tracked by the crowd Steve almost missed the dark haired scruff coming towards him.

“Well if it isn’t Brooklyn’s number one street fighter.” The dark haired boy came at him and slapped both hands on either of Steve’s shoulders as he smiled deviously at him.

“Buck!” Steve relaxed and hugged his best friend before they both walked towards the exit.

“What you got there?” Bucky nudged his head towards the envelope in Steve’s hands whilst attempting to light the cigarette held between his lips.


End file.
